


Time After Time

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Hope, Love, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Time After Time' by Eva Cassidy.





	Time After Time

Sometimes it didn’t seem worth the fight, yet deep down, Mary Margaret knew it had to be.

Her heart belonged to David, though it made no proper sense. He was a married man, she barely knew him, but that didn’t matter.

At night, she even dreamt of him, in some fairytale fantasy that she blamed Henry for. In that world she saw, David was Prince Charming and she herself Snow White.

There was pain and loss there too, but it didn’t matter. In the end, they found each other, they always found each other, and ended in happily ever after.


End file.
